


Reason that Reason Does Not Know

by capncosmo



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kenta thought maybe he had been better off with video games and yakiniku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason that Reason Does Not Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lkwreader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lkwreader).



> Spoilers for the whole series. For lkwreader @ LJ who requested Kenta. My greatest regret is that I had to cut the scene where Yuusaku is Kenta's rival in love.

Kenta had known it was just wishful thinking that his crush would remain a secret, so when Miku responded to him teasing her about Shun by looking pointedly in Kouichirou's direction, he knew the jig was up. He had a whole list of reasons why it would be okay in the end, though:

1\. Kouichirou's too busy studying to notice.  
2\. Kouichirou's too busy saving the world to notice.  
3\. *Kenta* is too busy saving the world to do anything about it.  
4\. It's just a crush, anyway.

When he pointed these four facts out to Miku, however, proud of himself for having put so much _thought_ into it, she made a face at him and said, "Love isn't about reasons, stupid."

...He tended to forget Miku was smarter than him.

"Bu~ut," Kenta whined, turning and leaning on the table with both hands, which meant he missed what Miku was about to do.

"Kouichirou!" she said cheerily, waving him over and dodging Kenta's attempt to slap a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Miku?" Kouichirou answered like the _responsible_ guy he was, the responsible type of guy who would never go out with Kenta ever so Kenta should just give up right now.

"It's nothing!" Kenta said overly-loudly, so much that Shun and Chisato stop what they're doing to look over at him. Well, Kenta had never been great at plans. "We were just. Going. Did you want anything? From the convenience store?"

Kouichirou frowned, "Don't be gone long. Kubota-hakase will be calling soon."

"We won't!" Kenta said too-pleasantly as he dragged Miku out the door.

"Kenta! Kenta!" Miku protested, trying to wrench her arm free.

"You saw that," Kenta hissed at her, "He'd never think of dating someone like me!"

Someone cleared her throat behind them, and Kenta quickly let go of Miku and spun around. "Can you get me a juice?" Chisato asked.

"Sure," Miku replied since Kenta was too busy being mortified. Oh well, it had probably only been a matter of time. She was probably going right back inside to tell Shun.

Sometimes Kenta thought maybe he had been better off with video games and yakiniku.

****

Now that the whole team knew, Kenta was extremely worried that someone might let something slip. How many times had he almost accidentally said something to Shun? Granted, that was him, and he was the stupid one, but _still_. If Kouichirou was going to hear it, he wanted it to be from him. Which is how he found himself actually studying for a math test.

"Oh, Kenta!" Kouichirou said, sounding pleasantly surprised when he walked into the DigiKen room. "Studying!"

"I'm surprised he even remembered there was a test," Shun said under his breath. Kenta heard that, and Shun would be getting what was coming to him later.

"Good timing!" Kenta had spent the entire time trying to find a problem he understood enough that he could not look stupid when he asked Kouichirou for help with it. "You know how to solve this one, right?"

"Which one?" Kouichirou leaned over one shoulder, but Shun, apparently having _missed the memo_ , leaned over the other.

"Oh, the second easiest problem on the page! You're getting better."

"Shut up," Kenta said sullenly, willing Shun to go away with all his might. It didn't work.

"He's right," Kouichirou said. "You'll never pass the test if you can't even get this problem."

"Well, I know it's either the sine or the cosine, but I'm not sure which to use."

Kouichirou looked a little surprised, but explained how to tell the difference amicably enough. "That should actually help you on most of the problems," he concluded, "if you can just remember when to use which."

"Thanks." Kenta beamed up and Kouichirou. At least, he tried to beam. It may have looked grotesque. He couldn't really tell. "I should buy you a coffee or something, to thank you properly."

"Do you really think now is the time for that?" Kouichirou demanded. "The test is in three days, and we don't even know if you can solve the third easiest problem. Focus on your studies!"

"Okay." Kenta obediently stuck his nose back in his math book, mostly to hide his complete dejection.

*****

Obviously, Kenta needed to play to his strengths if he was ever going to have a conversation that didn't end in Kouichirou scolding him. The problem was, he wasn't good at much, and three-quarters of what he _was_ good at, Kouichirou was just as good or better. In the end, he really only came up with "saving the world" as something that he had any chance of impressing Kouichirou at _at all_.

To that end, he stopped at all the shrines on his way to school to pray. Even the one at the crossroads. And also in front of the temple, too, even though something made him think maybe that wasn't what temples were for as he clapped his hands and seriously intoned, "Please let there be a Nejiregia attack." As a result, he was even later for class than usual. Kouichirou gave him a sharp look, and Kenta tried to smile back and flash a peace sign.

The day wore on, closer and closer to the math test he was better-prepared-for-than-usual-but-would-still-probably-end-up-taking-the-make-up-exam-for, with no hint of evil plans being hatched. He also fell asleep in Japanese, earning him a double dirty look from Kouichirou.

Today sucked.

Kenta slunk down the hall after school, trying not to be *too* depressed (it really wasn't like him), when suddenly he heard footsteps gaining on him quickly.

"Kora!!" Kouichirou yelled, [launching himself in the air to land on Kenta's head](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v208/sarahcosmo/screenshots/vlcsnap-3146743.png). "Just what did you think you were doing in there!?"

"Aaauugh!" was about all Kenta could manage.

It was probably pathetic how he liked even this kind of attention from Kouichirou.

*****

Being easygoing was a good point about him, at least, Kenta decided. Other people probably would have been mad at their important-teammate(-and-also-crush) _dodging a hug_ from them. But not Kenta. Kenta [made the best of things like that](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v208/sarahcosmo/screenshots/vlcsnap-3564866.png).

He was definitely going to point that out when he got around to confessing.

*****

Kenta doesn't need the look from Miku to know his list of reasons has completely evaporated now that they were graduated and the world was saved. And also that it had been several months and Kenta was still being particularly pathetic around Kouichirou. That too.

"Uh, Kouichirou?" he said when they had a minute alone after the The-World-is-Saved-and-also-We-Graduated Party.

"Hmm?" Kouichirou asked, still walking while Kenta had stopped to kick at an imaginary stone on the sidewalk.

"I, um, kind of, like you."

Kouichirou stopped, turned around, and blinked. "I'm glad," he finally said, his tone as if Kenta was saying something stupid _again_. "I like you, too."

"No, no, no," Kenta said, animatedly flailing. "I mean I _like you_ like you."

Kouichirou laughed, which made Kenta kind of pissed. There was _nothing funny_ about his heartfelt confession. "I know," Kouichirou said when the laughter had ebbed to giggles.

"What-- I--?" Kenta said intelligently. "You _know_?"

"You're not exactly subtle."

Kenta sputtered. "You're the one who got a girlfriend by accident!"

"That wasn't--!" Kouichirou began, before he apparently ran out of excuse and harrumphed.

"Wait..." Kenta said slowly. "If you knew I liked you, that means when you said you liked me..." Kenta's eyes lit up.

Kouichirou coughed and put on a serious face. "Yes." Kenta's smile got even wider. "Yes, well, that doesn't mean--" he tried to backpedal, but Kenta was too fast for him.

"Yay, we're dating!"

"I never said--"

"It's decided!" Kenta said, dragging Kouichirou forward with one arm and pumping the other in the air in victory.

"Why do I even like you?" Kouichirou lamented to himself, running into Kenta's back when the other stopped suddenly.

"Love isn't about reasons, stupid." Kenta savored the moment a little, as it was probably the only time he'd ever say something smarter than Kouichirou. "Come on!" he said, dragging Kouichirou off into the sunset.


End file.
